


Waiting (CKR flower crown fan art)

by lightspire



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Fanart, Flower Crowns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: A photo manip of Callum fixing his blue flower crown.





	Waiting (CKR flower crown fan art)

**Author's Note:**

> Original photo by Tim Leyes.  
> Created for CKR Flower Crown Day 2019.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162935775@N03/32820881068/in/album-72157699164464790/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blue Flowers At The Bus Stop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412212) by [ThisAintBC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/ThisAintBC)




End file.
